


Happy Halloween

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor spends Halloween with Hank.





	Happy Halloween

Connor had his arms full with blankets and pillows and was carrying them into the living room, together with Hank. The older man had insisted it was a tragedy, that Connor had never build a blanket fort in his life and Connor had merely raised an eyebrow at that, but agreed to do it with Hank. It seemed like fun, a concept that even months into his deviancy was sometimes hard to grasp. 

It was Halloween and it was the first Connor actually would get to see.  
Hank had purchased a bunch of candy and snacks, upon which Connor had almost given him a lecture about healthy eating once again. However, his databanks showed candy was an integral part of Halloween, so he had let it slide for this one day. Besides, Connor assumed at least half of that would be for any kids showing up at their doorstep.

The blanket fort was soon build and Connor had - after consulting the Internet for ideas, which had made Hank roll his eyes - decided to add some fairy lights on the insight for light.  
The entire floor inside was covered in pillows and blankets and Connor had put Hank’s snacks and some water in a corner.  
He sat down on the ground and the human sat down next to him. Hank turned on the television, choosing a horror movie for them to watch.

Connor at first hadn't understood what the point of watching movies was. He could look up any movie and download information on what happened in it, within seconds.  
But then he had spend one evening, sitting on Hank’s living room couch, inches apart from him, while Sumo was resting his head in his lap. There was some comedy movie playing on the television and Connor was petting Sumos head. It was really the first time he had ever felt at home somewhere.  
Since then movie nights had become one of Connor’s favourite past times.

The horror movie had started and Connor looked at the screen,   
only turning away from time to time, to look at the man next to him.   
Connor soon got lost in the movie. He shrieked when something scary on the screen happened.  
Hank grinned slightly, but seemed a little concerned, when Connor’s LED didn't stop blinking red.

“You okay, Con?”  
“I got scared”, Connor mumbled.  
Hank rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, that's kinda the point of horror movies.”  
Connor bit his lip.  
“Come here”, Hank said, pulling Connor close and putting his arm around him.  
This was nice.  
Hank was warm and soft and after only a moment of lying in his arms, Connor calmed down again. Hank however still kept cuddling with him. Connor’s artificial heart was beating fast and he wondered if this was perhaps the moment he should tell him.

“Hank”, Connor began and the human turned his head in his direction. They were so close.  
“I -”, he tried, but was completely lost on what to say, for once.  
Hank was staring at him and suddenly, the man moved his head closer. Connor moved closer as well, trying to calm down his nervousness. Their lips were just about to touch, as suddenly the doorbell rang. 

Hank moved away from him and got up, to go open the door, leaving a quite overwhelmed Connor behind. It seemed Hank might be reprociatiang his feelings after all.

He heard kids voices in front of the door screaming ‘trick or treat’, and decided or the moment to help Hank hand out candy.  
Hank was kind talking to the kids, a smile on his face, while he handed out way more candy than they'd probably be able to eat. 

Connor had been a little scared, this would end up reminding him of Cole, but it seemed Hank was finally starting to get to a good place.

The kids also seemed it to find really cool that Hank was living with an Android - or as they called him, a robot. One kid even asked to touch the LED on the side of his head and Connor gladly let them. It was weird, for once him being a machine not source for hatred, more interest, if anything.

The kids were all wearing different costumes - one dressed up as a ghost, another a vampire, another as a princess. Hank had grumbled he was too old for playing dress up, so Connor hadn't tried to either. Looking at the kids however, he almost regretted it. Connor made a mental note to maybe do so next year. 

The children left again and Hank and he went back inside. They sat down on the ground once more, inches apart.  
Hank looked a little tense, as he turned on the movie once more. Connor’s thirium pump was beating way too fast, but if he didn't do this now, he would never. 

He slowly inched closer to Hank, until he was cuddled against his side. Connor could hear Hanks heartbeat quicken as well.  
The human put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Hank”, Connor said, looking at his face.  
They were so close.   
He only had to lean in a little bit further.  
Hank’s eyes were blue, Connor knew that much, but the colour looked even prettier from this distance.   
“Connor..”

Connor let his eyes fall closed. He really didn't know much about how to do this. But as long as was with Hank, he thought, it wouldn't matter.

Hank’s face was closer now. His beard stubbles touched Connor’s skin. Connor closed the last gap, brushing his lips gently against Hank’s. Part of him still expected the older man to pull away, but instead he froze for a moment. 

Connor felt extremely nervous, until Hank finally started moving, pressing his own lips against Connor’s gently. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, and Connor wished it would go on forever. 

Hank pulled away first and Connor opened his eyes once more. Hank looked even more beautiful like this, his lips red from the kissing, his hair a little bit messier than usual.  
“I've been wanting to do that for a while”, Connor explained.  
Hank smiled.  
“Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
